


Five, four, three, two, one.

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adrenaline, Bets & Wagers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flying Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, RvB Rare Pair Week, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Niner and Carolina make a bet, and go for a spin.





	Five, four, three, two, one.

 

“Two,” Niner hisses from above, nearly elbowing Carolina in the head as she pulls up on the throttle. _“Fuck.”_

Carolina backs off just a little, laying off on the tongue as the wet pulses under her mouth subside, and the Pelican pulls out of the loop, bearing straight again. If she pushes too hard, overdoes it, Niner’ll kick her out of the cockpit. And she’ll lose the bet.

She’d have a hand down her own suit already, if she could afford to be distracted, but no. She’s gonna win this one.

Niner is breathing heavy, but still pretty composed, for somebody two orgasms in. Her thighs are tense under Carolina’s hands, as she takes a moment to drag the flight suit down a little further, get more skin. Rather just have her naked, but she can’t be too bothered—it’s hard enough to move, crammed in here between the pilot’s legs. If she lifts her head too quick she’ll hit it on the underside of the console.

She opts for dragging wet lips along the crease of Niner’s thigh, one side and then the other. Staying out of the danger zone while she comes down. Oversensitivity gets way worse after number two, Carolina knows from experience. After a minute of that she brings the tongue back in, gently, running up and down both sides of her labia, soft strokes. Niner shivers, hisses between her teeth, and definitely _doesn’t_ jerk away. She’s soaking wet by now, Carolina’s face smeared with it and her mouth full of her musky, salty taste.

One more, and then she gets fingers. But tongue first.

Carolina presses her face in deep, letting her lips apply the pressure and sliding her tongue right in between Niner’s slick folds. Feels Niner groan, hums lightly, vibrating into her skin. Licks deeper with every stroke, feeling the walls of her cunt tighten, and Niner’s hip start to move with her as her breathing quickens again. Just as she’s really getting into the rhythm, Carolina drags her mouth up the clit and sucks, increasing the pressure until Niner starts to curse, and the Pelican pulls up into a tight loop tying Carolina’s stomach in delicious knots as Niner pulses hard against her tongue again.

“Three,” Niner gasps, really and truly out of breath now. “Shit.”

Carolina lifts her head just slightly, giving her another moment to cool down, and cocks an eyebrow. “Hey, if you need to stop…”

“Don’t… even start,” Niner warns, shuddering. “A bet’s a bet.”

Carolina smirks. “That’s what I thought. Can you get your suit the rest of the way off?”

“What the hell. I’m practically flying naked as it is. Can you get it?”

“I can barely move my own arms down here. You’re gonna have to help.”

“Wasn’t anything in the bet about me helping you.”

Carolina bites her thigh in response. “I’ll let you see my tits.”

“Seen ‘em before. Very nice.”

“You sayin’ you _don’t_ want to see ‘em again?”

“Carolina, you should know me better than that by now. I do not turn down tits.”

Carolina smirks and shifts back as much as she can, unsealing her undersuit and peeling it down one shoulder and the other and wriggling her arms out. Niner’s eyes fix on her upper body, a smirk crossing her flushed face. A loose curl of her dark hair is sticking to her damp forehead. She reaches down to fondle a nipple and Carolina shivers in spite of herself. “I bet you’re pretty wet, heh.”

Carolina swats her hand away playfully. “Eyes on the road.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niner reaches down to peel her flight suit off one leg, and then the other, pulling it out of the way and tossing it into the copilot seat. “You get back to work then. You ain’t won yet.”

Carolina licks her lips. “You better give me a good loop when we get to number five.”

Niner snickers. “Assuming we get there.”

“You doubting me?”

“Less talk, more pussy eating.”

Carolina pulls a face at her and ducks her head back down.

So much better with the suit gone, though. Niner can spread her legs wider and Carolina decides it’s about time for some fingers. She nudges Niner’s knee with her elbow, tugs her a little further forward on the seat with the other hand, and slides two fingers into her.

“Fuck,” Niner bites out from above, “jesus, yes, Carolina, _fuck_ —”

She’s had enough of a cooldown that Carolina doesn’t waste any time in getting to her g-spot, curling her fingers and rubbing tight circles, coming in to lick at her clit again when she’s got the position right. Niner’s hips are jerking and she’s spitting curses now, and Carolina has to press a hand against her other hip to hold her still as she finger-fucks her, until Niner is all loud, wordless groans and gasps and she’s almost yelling by the time she comes again, clenching around Carolina’s fingers.

This time, Carolina doesn’t wait, just drags her fingers out and pushes back in with three. Her other hand she’s shoving down her own suit now, and the fingers of her left hand find the slick wet between her legs, find her clit and rub in desperately tight circles, oh fuck, no, not yet—

Not yet.

She pushes two fingers inside herself instead, and even then the pressure of her palm against her clit is almost enough to set her off. Easy. Easy. Soon. One more for Niner and then she can come.

“What’re you up to down there?” Niner says breathlessly.

Carolina licks at her clit in response, forcing her focus back to the woman in front of her. Three fingers tight inside her and her clit swollen and sensitive, this one’s going to be the hardest, but she never backs down from a challenge. She moves her fingers in slow motions, letting the stretch do the work more than the friction, and draws tight circles on Niner’s clit with her tongue. Tries not to grind on her own hand. Soon. _Soon._

“Jesus cuntlicking goddamn,” Niner pants and one of her hands takes a fistful of Carolina’s hair and fucking christ that almost makes her come right there. Just a little more, come _on—_

Niner shoves her face in so hard she has to hold her breath, so much Carolina almost forgets she still has one hand on the controls. The Pelican pulls up so sharply Carolina’s stomach drops as Niner clenches, pulses, and pulls the bird through an exhilarating triple-loop, and Carolina presses hard against her own hand and comes hard, gasping a hot breath against Niner’s labia as they both shudder through the aftershocks.

The Pelican levels out, and Niner catches her breath, and Carolina pants, leaning a wet cheek against her inner thigh.

“You win,” Niner gasps, finger-combing through Carolina’s tangled hair. “That was. Fuck.”

“I think,” Carolina manages, “we both won that one.”

“Won’t hear me arguing.”

“Rematch?”

“I’m gonna need a few days.”

Carolina snickers. “That’s fair. You know where to find me. You know, when you’re up for it.”

Niner snorts, not without affection. “Don’t sass your Flight Officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory reminder that performing oral sex on a person or persons operating a vehicle is very dangerous, please do not try this at home with your own driver/Flight Officer, thank you and good night.


End file.
